Timeline
Below is a timeline of events that have occurred in tGA's verse. Mists of Time Gaea comes into being and gives birth to the elder gods. She creates the Land of the Living and populates it with various races, including Faerfolc, Lefein, Sirithai, dragons, elves, dwarves and humans before letting the gods guide the infant races towards enlightenment. Gods breed with the mortal races who give birth to demigods, also known as Andain, such as Kagetsu I (fathered by Mardük) and Taliesin (fathered by Cardia). Gods end up fighting among themselves for ideological and selfish reasons. The gods Mardük, Paedün and Dreamweaver grow tired of the conflict and go explore the Cosmos, eventually ending up in the Demon Realm where they settle into and befriend the demons. News of a strang shadow threatening the Land of the Dead reach the gods' ears, and they're all summoned to the High Plane to discuss the threat. Marduk, Paedün and Dreamweaver are sent to study the threat becaus they have the most knowledge about travelling between various planes of existence. The three brothers locate the source of the threat, the Unnamed Evil, and end up fighting against it but cannot prevail. Dreamweaver sacrifices himself to buy them some time and sends Mardük and Paedün to gather reinforcements so that the Evil can be defeated. None of the gods come to their aid, however, and Mardük and Paedün return to save their brother, only to see that they're too late as the Evil has already possessed Dreamweaver who is now calling himself Death. After a long battle, the brothers can do nothing but merely imprison Death into the heart of the realm and leave him there. Paedün and Mardük, shaken by the events they witnessed in the Land of the Dead, respond to the threat posed by Death in different ways. Paedün rallies his Lefein and begins building machines of war should Death ever be freed. Mardük decides to harness to the dark power used by Death to make his demons stronger, but in the end the dark power twists demons into dark shadows of their former selves, giving rise to the demons the rest of the Cosmos would come to learn in the future. Foundation of Sul'gar Minh, the oldest nation in the Land of the Living which rules the world for a while until its sudden fall. The history of the nation is forgotten 100 years before the rise of Ancient Maar Sul. Foundation of Barjassil, the second oldest nation. First Age Maar Sul Genesis 0 MSG Foundation of Ancient Maar Sul by Kagetsu Aurelac who is elected Lord of the Andain and who makes Maar Sul into a nation where all races can live in harmony. It marks the beginning of the Maar Sul Genesis (MSG) calendar as well as the beginning of recorded history in the Land of the Living. Maar Sul and Barjassil share the megacontinent, each one governing one side of the world. 66 MSG The dark dragon Frazzn'korth starts terrorizing everyone and sways many dragons to his side. A group of sages create the Dragon Diamond and seal the dragon's soul into it. However, the Kingdom of Dar'Cenrath, its people and the sages are destroyed in the process, and the Dragon Diamond is forgotten in the ruined city which is now known as the Ruined Kingdom. Malakhia d'Zarnagon is betrayed by his wife Nhrakate d'Zarnagon and driven out of the Demon Realm into exile. Due to the shock caused by Frazzn'korth's sealing, Malakhia is able to cross over to the Land of the Dead where he disguises himself a human, enters Barjassil and quickly gains favour in King Anshar's court, and becomes known as the Oracle. 69 MSG Haruko Mizushima kills her mentor Inari Okami due to Death's manipulations, and Inari's death by murder ends up poisoning and weakening the core of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. Haruko escapes with her renegade lover Katsutoshi Kobayashi from the Grove and forms the Band of the Fox with Shark and Vulture, beginning a life of crime and deceit in Barjassil. Haruko meets the gods Laverna and Dionysus some weeks later and becomes Laverna's second high cleric after Katsutoshi. 70 MSG Haruko has a brief fling with the Oracle which results in the birth of their daughter Midori Mizushima who is forcibly taken from her to be raised as King Anshar's daughter and the future Crown Princess of Barjassil. 75 MSG Haruko retrieves Midori and the Dragon Diamond from Barjassil, and they and the Band of the Fox flee from the pursuing Barjassil Royal Guard while Haruko tries to reconnect with Midori. In the pursuit which lasts for months, the group is wounded and have to leave Midori behind because she slows them down and endangers the whole group with her presence. The devastated Haruko has an argument over this fact with Katsutoshi, but they eventually reconcile which leads to Haruko getting pregnant with twins. 76 MSG After having eluded pursuers for a year, Katsutoshi and Haruko (who is in later stages of pregnancy) grow suspicious that they may have a traitor in their group who is giving out their position to their adversaries. Eventually they discover the traitor to be Vulture who they injure fatally in the resulting skirmish. When the Royal Guard led by Captain Gilgamesh and the Oracle shows up once more to surround the Band of the Fox, it turns out that Vulture has in fact been framed by Shark who is the true traitor. Vulture uses his necromantic powers to summon his own ghost and battle the Royal Guar before his spiritual essence will fade away, and Katsutoshi and Haruko use this distraction to flee to the Circle of Thorns to enact a plan by Laverna and Dionysus who then inhabit the couple's bodies. Haruko, Katsutoshi and Gilgamesh end up sealed into magical cystals where they will slumber for millennia. Oracle, revealing himself as Malakhia, gains the power of the Dragon Diamond until it backfires and makes him lose his memory. Shark returns to Barjassil to receive his title as a reward for betraying the Band and becomes known as Duke Koschei Dravaris. The Dragon Diamond is lost until it somehow finds it way back to the Ruined Kingdom. 80 MSG King Anshar of Barjassil, having grown old and no longer able to produce heirs after Midori's disappearance, fears the growing power of the ambitious and ruthless judges who will take over the kingdom once he is gone. In a desperate last ditch effort, he contacts Kagetsu and asks him to annex Barjassil with Ancient Maar Sul, thus making sure that the judges' and Dravaris's plans will never be realized. Barjassil is annexed with Maar Sul soon after, officially making Maar Sul the greatest nation in the known world. 87 MSG Kagetsu is corrupted by Mardük's growing mdness and by Death's subtle manipulation and declarates war on the gods. The War of the Andain begins. Gaea appears in the flesh to try to sway Kagetsu to stop fighting but Kagetsu slays her, proving to the mortals and gods that gods can be killed if they appear in their corporeal form. 194 MSG Kagetsu casts the blessing of immortality on his wife Marya before he sends her away so that no harm will come to her. Kagetsu is betrayed by Amaranth and is defeated by Taliesin who seals him into a stone for defying the gods. The War of the Andain ends. Taliesin is made the new Lord of the Andain, and he makes all Andain retreat into forests so that they will no longer interfere in mortal matters. Ancient Maar Sul falls after Kagetsu's imprisonment and because of Taliesin's declaration to purge any proof of Kagetsu's existence from the world. The Faerfolc are sealed into Tes Pellaria and the Sirithai are sealed into the Underground Vaults by Nergal. Mardük is driven mad by Kagetsu's betrayal and Death's whispers and begins amassing his demon armies in secret in order to eventually unleash them on the world. Holy Year (HY) calendar begins. Holy Year 1000 HY Rise of Alent. 1200 HY Fall of Alent. Founding of Adlehyde, Cardia, Eblana, Nefarious and Zeal. 1500 HY Beginning of the first tGA RP. Chaos Era calendar begins. Chaos Era 1 CE Mardük finally makes his intentions clear as he opens a portal to the Demon Realm and unleashes his forces in a bid to take over the world. Chaos War begins, and the first Grand Alliance of mortals is formed to oppose Mardük. The Order of the Black Rose appears in public for the first time and sides with Mardük. 10 CE Mardük is sealed and Chaos War ends. The Order of the Black Rose fades from public view into obscurity. Jemuel assassinates King Unne in secret and usurps power in Cardia in the resulting power vacuum. Raistlin I soon discovers Jemuel's treachery and rallies the forces of the Alliance to dethrone Jemuel. The Cardian War begins. 11 CE Jemuel is killed by Raistlin I. The Cardian War ends, and King Renu of Nefarious dies in the aftermath. Sydney Losstarot takes over Nefarious after a power struggle between various factions for Renu's throne. Nefarious is renamed Lea Monde. The demon lord Yurius appears and becomes Sydney's top lieutenant. Sydney Losstarot War begins. Raistlin I and Britt discover an ancient gateway to the floating continent of Alent and move the capital of Cardia there while the Alliance defends itself against Sydney's and Yurius's forces. 15 CE Sydney is killed and Yurius goes on a roaring rampage of revenge with intentions to destroy the world. Raistlin I finds a spell with which he banishes Yurius to another plane of existence. The First Banishment causes a lot of destruction, and the floating continent of Alent falls to the sea and becomes a regular continent. The Lefein and their god Paedün are sealed by Nergal after their growing technology is seen as a threat, and Daventhalas de Mont Hault is turned into a mute amnesiac. Founding of Augustia, Grandbell, Isaac, Manster, Miletos, Silecia, Thracia and Verdane. Post Liberation calendar begins. Second Age Post Liberation 11 PL Events of Descendants of Losstarot begin as Raistlin I hunts for the descendants of Sydney Losstarot who are prophecized to lead the world to ruin. Many descendants, such as Arnaud Lain, are slain but other family lines survive, and the hunt continues. ?? PL Rhys Lain, Sydney's descendant, kills Raistlin I. 996 PL Leon Alcibiates, Andain son of Artemicia, is born. 1024 PL Ofuchi Usurpation plot. Taro Ofuchi and Drishnek are defeated by the Fellowship of Miletos led by Agarwaen and Raistlin II, but Hiroshi Hayabusa dies after he sacrifices himself to stop Ofuchi. Leon accidentally releases Kagetsu who is stuck in wolf form. Leon acts briefly as the apprentice of Taliesin until he grows disgusted by Taliesin having used him as a pawn and leaves him. Taliesin and Kagetsu's rivalry is sparked again, and the two constantly scheme against one another although don't dare to attack one another's forces yet after the Andain forces are split in two with one side supporting Kagetsu and the other side supporting Taliesin. Daven constructs the memory crystal with help from Raistlin II and can thus finally keep his memories intact. 1025 PL Kagetsu and Yurius team up in the Manster Rebellion. Yurius is sealed away the second time thanks to Raistlin II. Kagetsu retreats to Verdane, is reunited with Marya and founds the new Maar Sul. After Second Sealing 1 ASS Arawn Losstarot born. Grandbell Civil War plot. Queen Adevia is defeated with help from Leon and the Silverbranch Brothers, and Scundia becomes independent after the war. Leon retreats to the Isle of Yggdrasil to study magic and increase his Andain powers to better help the world. 15 ASS Raistlin II meets Arawn briefly during his journeys and returns back to his Tower, only to find out that Arawn is the descendant of Sydney. The Mullencamp find Arawn and take him away before Raistlin II returns. 30 ASS Arawn Losstarot reappears, this time having grown into a powerful sorcerer and conquers Augustia with his Mullencamp army and the Vulfsatz. The other kings do not wish to act yet and let Arawn be, hoping to solve things through diplomacy. 31 ASS Arawn begins the invasion of other nations, and Arawn Losstarot War begins. Arawn captures and rapes Marya and kills Leon. Raistlin II saves Marya from Arawn's stronghold and makes Kagetsu join forces with the Alliance in exchange for Marya's safety. 33 ASS Arawn Losstarot War ends when Kagetsu sacrifices himself and the lives of all living Andain to kill Arawn, which leads to the Explosion. Marya gives birth to her and Arawn's child, the first child of the Foundling line, and fades into obscurity. Kagetsu uses the last of his strength to divide the powers of Andani to mortals, thus ensuring that no Andain will be born and that all mortals born after the Explosion will have Innate Abilities. Founding of Aison, Libaterra, Remon and Yamato. Scundia remains under Maar Sulais protection due as Kagetsu's heirs, the House of Aurelac, want to prove to the world that they're not the same world-conquering types as Kagetsu himself was. The line of Distreyd Thanadar build Vulpengaard Keep and prepare the long-term plan to free Mardük from the prison where he has remained since the Chaos War. After Explosion (AE) calendar begins. Third Age After Explosion ?? AE The last King of Remon dies, and the nation becomes the Confederacy of Remon which is led by the Provisional Government. Malakhia d'Zarnagon regains his memories due to the aftereffects of the Explosion and travels around Remon in search of the Dragon Diamond. Libaterran Civil War begins between the Rebels and the Locken Loyalists. 974 AE Events of Darkness Within begin. Omaroch d'Zarnagon appears in Remon and meets a bunch of good and bad people as he learns the ways of "lesser beings". He travels around the world and thwarts the plans of the Fire Lizards and the Order of the Black Rose who are searching for the Dragon Diamond. During this time he falls in love with Delora and marries her, which will eventually lead to the births of their two sons. 975 AE Kareth d'Zarnagon born. Omaroch discovers that the leader of the Fire Lizards is in fact his father Malakhia. 982 AE Omaroch and a bunch of heroes seal Malakhia into the Dragon Diamond which they leave behind in the Ruined Kingdom. The god Heath dies in the aftermath of the battle, and Shakkan ends up sealed as the diamond's guardian. Refan d'Zarnagon born. 983 AE Omaroch kills Antigonus de Ardyn and destroys the top brass of the Order of the Black Rose except for Belial de Ardyn and Koschei Dravaris who barely survive the encounter. Belial vows to hunt Omaroch down for slaying his brother Antionus de Ardyn, but unbeknownst to both Antigonus has in fact survived albeit is now trapped in another plane of existence. Omaroch is captured by his demonic brothers while on the run from the surviving operatives of the Order and is taken back to the Demon Realm where he is tortured for years. Events of Darkness Within end. 987 AE Rogues led by Derak attack the d'Zarnagon home in Remonton under orders from the Clergy of Mardük. They rape and seemingly beat Delora to death and sell Kareth to slave traders. Sullena saves Refan and takes him to Ravensworth where he teaches him the Code of Thieves and initiates the young Refan to the Ravensworth Thieves' Guild. Kareth is sold to the Clergy of Mardük. High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XI takes Kareth under his wing and renames him Zarnagon. 997 AE Zarnagon starts working with Frederic Drima and Jonathan Ferron and learns about the existence of the Dragon Diamond. The trio start searching for a person destined to use the diamond. Zarnagon meets the three Korath brothers (Egendaul, Firion and Maiyr) and begins manipulating them. Maiyr is transformed into the Beastmaster because of Zarnagon's meddling with magic and a strange plague known as the Blood Fever. 1000 AE In Aison, agents sent by the Clergy of Nergal try to assassinate King Byron Kagawest in Myridia but fail. Marcus Sarillius receives Dusk from the cleric Schuldich Cedheros who instructs him to use the blade to thwart the ambitions of Mardük, the God of Chaos. Marcus defeats a fire elemental, but Graves Hall is destroyed in the process. Marcus later joins forces with Aisonian heroes led by BoB the Jaguar and they uncover an insidious plot within the ranks of the archmages in the Magestar and put an end to it by exposing the mage traitors who have been conspiring with Nergal's clergy. In Libaterra, Rebel leader Mae Torazo is killed by Yoshimuriko who usurps her title. The Rebels begin to gain an advantage over the Locken Loyalists during the civil war and take over Lutherin. Artemicia kills Schuldich Cedheros and steals Dawn from Axikasha "Ax" Keiran and Queen Shyla Locken in Trinity Gask before the two women can figure out which one of them was meant to have the godblade. Hageoyaji d'Arioc sets up a drug store in Lutherin. In Remon, Leon Alcibiates is brought back to life as a revenant and is entrusted with the Silver Branch. He proceeds to Remon to find the destined bearer of the Branch and joins Mori'sul Agara's party. They discover that racial tension between elves and men is growing in Remon and the Clergy of Mardük is fueling those flames. Meanwhile Zarnagon kidnaps Izael Korath and kills Sullena in Ravensworth while Refan barely survives the encounter. Refan starts tracking Zarnagon and Izael down and tries to steal the Dragon Diamond from them but ends up in Mori'sul Agara's party before he can catch up to the dark cleric. Omaroch, now brainwashed to be Mardük's obedient servant, reappears in Remon as an agent of the Demon Realm and starts observing both Refan and Zarnagon in secret. In Yamato, Distreyd Thanadar XII kills Distreyd Thanadar XI and becomes the next High Cleric of Mardük. Shogun Masamori Hyuga kills Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi during the First Battle of Kageshima and becomes the new head of state in Yamato. Distreyd XII and the Shogun ally and begin the Unification of Yamato. The last members of the Clergy of Hephaestus are slaughtered in Falgorn Island by Distreyd XII's Chaos Dwarves, which prompts Schuldich Cedheros to seek out wielders for Dusk and Dawn in Aison and Libaterra. 1001 AE Yamatian Invasion begins. All countries except Aison are conquered by the Yamatian Army over the years. Zarnagon becomes the right-hand man of Distreyd XII and is tasked to prepare Yamatian forces for the eventual invasion of the well-fortified Aison. Mori'sul's fellowship breaks, and Mori'sul himself disappears in the following chaos while Dante Albrigant rises to power. Leon recruits Refan, Daven and various other heroes in a cause to find a way to oppose Yamatians, but their plans are thwarted by the sudden Yamatian invasion. They decide to regroup later and gather like-minded individuals in order to have a big enough party to venture into dangerous territories which only Leon knows of. 1003 AE Zarnagon, Richelieu and the Yamatian army invade Aison and take over Myridia. Admiral Yasuo Fukuda is killed and he is replaced by Varalia Earthhaven who keeps an eye on the clergy's actions on the Shogun's orders. Leon leads the Fellowship into Tes Pellaria, and the spirit of Agarwaen states that Marcus Sarillius will become the next King of Remon. Everyone in Remon sees a vision of Marcus's coronation. The Faerfolc are released from Tes Pellaria due to the Fellowshi's actions and head for Libaterra. The Faerfolc Rampage begins as the Faerfolc slaughter hundreds of mortals in their bloodlust. The Fellowship starts recruiting people and fights against Yamatians and clerics of Mardük in Remon. Dwarves join the Fellowship. The Fellowship defeats various villains during the Beastmaster Incident in Folsworth Woods. Elves join the Fellowship, and the Grand Alliance is officially formed under Marcus's leadership, having its first true battle against Yamatians in the Battle of Folsworth Woods. The Great War begins. Leon nearly destroys all magic in the world during the First Battle of Remonton and realizes that his existence as a revenant is threatening the world. After a bunch of battles Remon is liberated, and the Alliance heads for Maar Sul to depose Martin Struan with help from the exiled Maar Sulais princes Kagetsu II and Geraud Aurelac. Jemuel is reborn in a clone with help from Drishnek and slowly recovers his memories. He murders Dante Albrigant in Remon, joins forces with Drishnek, Richelieu and Omaroch and flees with them to Libaterra to set Drishnek's plans in motion. 1004 AE The Grand Alliance liberates Aison after the Second Battle of Myridia and rests a while before moving to Libaterra. During the battle Refan discovers that Zarnagon is in fact his brother Kareth and their clash was destined to help release Mardük from his prison. Refan flees in terror while Zanagon, now knowing his true heritage, sides with Omaoch. The Master uses Drishnek's teachings to officially form a small but growing death cult known as the Totenkopfs which the Alliance is too busy to notice while the war is raging on. 1005 AE The Reactor Core Explosion occurs in Libaterra, and the Grand Alliance has to flee from the enraged populace when it turns out the Explosion was caused by the Alliance's Cricket Ball of Magic. The Alliance continues onward to Yamato. Jemuel and his companions take control of the devastated Libaterra and rename the capital Alent. The Magicracy of Alent takes its first steps. Jahi Gallu and her band of demons side with Jemuel's posse and settle into Alent's Threshold district. Alent pushes the Faerfolc to the Western Libaterran lands owned by the Rebels' sympathizers, which leads to devastation. The Faerfolc, after having satisfied their bloodlust, disappear into forests of their own accord. The Faerfolc Rampage ends. 1006 AE Omaroch takes Kareth to the Ruined Kingdom to unleash the Dark Dragon Frazzn'korth, intending to use it to further Mardük's agenda. Kareth betrays Omaroch, however, revealing his true ambitions, and merges with the spirits of Frazzn'korth and Malakhia d'Zarnagon who he releases from the diamond and becomes the Godslayer. The Cataclysm takes place when the Godslayer appears during the Second Battle of Kageshima in Yamato and devours the gods Cardia and Mardük. The Alliance's survivors flee from battle, and Marcus disappears in the aftermath. The rampaging demons, who are now masterless after Mardük's death, take over the weakened Yamato and eventually divide the land between multiple powerful hordes led by Dukes and Duchesses. Innate Abilities disappear. The Great War ends. 1016 AE 10 years after the Cataclysm, Belial de Ardyn, Marcus Sarillius and Axikasha Keiran appear with their forces and save Remonton from an ice elemental which has been unleashed by the sinister Totenkopf cult. Andrei Pronin forms the Proninist Party and invades Scundia and Maar Sul but loses control of Remonton. Rhylian Loras and Dieter von Waldheim discover that the recent emergence of the Blood Fever, a disease fatal to elves, has deliberately been spread by the Totenkopfs, a sinister death cult, whose actions Belial has also been investigating. 1017 AE Gerard Aurelac is crowned King of Maar Sul. Pronin fails to invade all of Maar Sul and is killed by Wolfsbane in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Maar Sul. Proninist Party elects General Boris Ivanov as its new Chairman. Remonton is rebuilt. The new Grand Alliance is formed under Marcus Sarillius and marches to Maar Sul to aid the kingdom against the Proninists and discover what the Totenkopfs are up to. A group led by Ax save King Marcus from his kidnappers, Xerathas d'Zarnagon's Grey Cult, in the Ruined Kingdom. Shakkan and Hephaestus use the bodies of Mori'sul Agara and Ax to help Marcus fight against Nergal in the Second Battle of the Ruined Kingdom. After the battle, Ax and Marcus become the first members of the Clergy of Hephaestus in over a decade. The Shadow finally regains his memories in the Ruined Kingdom and remembers his true identity: Taliesin. Glaurung Losstarot's Rebels form the Crimson Coalition with the Proninist Party and the Totenkopfs. Other factions such as Dark Elves and Clergy of Nergal soon join in and turn the Coalition into a potent anti-Alliance faction. Totenkopfs kidnap Glaurung's son Hannibal Losstarot and frame Alent and Maar Sul for it, making the furious Glaurung declare war on both Alent and Maar Sul. The Fellowship of Maar Sul travels to Alent where Richelieu finally uncovers Drishnek's treachery. Khasra III kills Drishnek, and the Fellowship then flees to Yamato while they are being pursued by the Vulfsatz. The Fellowship helps the Akai Tora and the Forgotten take over Vulpengaard Keep and weaken demons' powers. The Fellowship is framed by a Vulfsatz agent, but they are freed by agents from Alent and successfully locate the Silverbranch Tree where Steve remembers that he is the reborn Despard Silverbranch. Thanks to the Fellowship's and Richelieu's actions, Jemuel is finally free of Drishnek's influence and begins preparations for war against the Coalition. The first airship in millennia, Imperator, becomes operational. The Master and two of his moles in the Alliance (Koschei Dravaris and Desdemona de Ardyn) murder Belial, and Xerathas kidnaps King Gerard in Maar Sul City. Ax's group of Alliance heroes travels to Libaterra to aid Khalid al-Saif take over the Sultanate of Karaganda and gain the Sultanate of Karaganda's support in the Alliance's war against the Coalition. They depose Adela al-Saif after allying with Shakkan's Sirithai supporters, free Gerard from Xerathas and install Khalid on the throne. More info later. Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Timeline Category:Content